


The Legend Of Korra Meets Allegiant: Movie/Play Adaptation

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series Script Screenplay Series [1]
Category: The Divergent series: Allegiant, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: This is an experiment to imagine my first book as a movie/play adaptation.





	The Legend Of Korra Meets Allegiant: Movie/Play Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatUniter2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Legend of Korra Meets The Divergent Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995775) by [TheGreatUniter1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1). 



> I first started writing this series a year and a half ago and I am now an author. I am in Grade 10 going into Grade 11. I took/am taking Drama class in school and my Drama teacher has read my book and he asked me what my dreams were. I told him that I want to become an actress and act in my own book-to-movie adapation and he asked me if I wanted to convert my book(s) into a One Act play for next year (2019) and I said 'yes.' If you've read my series you'll understand. 
> 
> Note: I have added some characters to this script to show their early cameos in the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and any feedback is welcome.
> 
> Happy reading!!!

_(Play starts in a blackout.)_

 

 _(Lights up on_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA. _)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _walks up to_ KUVIRA _and they hold hands.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** I love you. I'll never leave you.

 

 **KUVIRA.** I thought you loved me. Why did you leave me?

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _walks away from_ KUVIRA _and lies down on a bed._ )

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _exits.)_

 

_(Lights fade to black for a moment.)_

 

 _(Lights up on_ CHRISTINE _lying on a bed, sleeping. She hears a loud noise and she wakes up in a panic. She walks to the door and hears a voice.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Off stage.)_ Everyone is supposed to be in their homes until further notice.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _walks up to_ CHRISTINE'S _house and knocks two times and then four times.)_  

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _opens up the door and stares at_ KUVIRA _wide-eyed._ CHRISTINE _saltues.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(With a mix of feeling half scared, half excited.)_ Great Uniter Kuvira!

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _is happy to see_ CHRISTINE _but she won't let it show.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** Morning Christine.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _salutes back and both_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _stand in silence for a minute.)_

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _clears her throat.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** I wanted to talk to you about something.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nervously.)_ Okay, what is it?

 

_(The lights fade to black for a moment and light up again.)_

 

ITN. CHRISTINE'S HOUSE.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Stuttering as she speaks.)_ So… you want me to be part of your inner circle? wow… I… um… I don’t know what to say.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _is wearing her mask.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** So what do you think? You can think about it. _(She smiles slightly and then goes back to her normal face.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Excited.)_ Yes of course. I would love too. _(She smiles.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Waving her hand, so that_ CHRISTINE _will follow.)_ Well come on then, let's get started.

 

EXT. MOVING TRAIN.

 

_(Lights on on the train.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _hops on the train as it moves and stands behind_ KUVIRA _.)_

 

INT. MOVING TRAIN.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Curious and uncertain at the same time.)_ So where are we going?

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _sit down at a table.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Looking out the train window.)_ Just wait and you'll see.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nodding her head.)_ Where's Bolin? Baatar? And the rest of your army?

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Raising both her eyebrows at_ CHRISTINE _.)_ Christine you ask a lot of questions. But I will answer some of them. Bolin, Baatar, and my soldiers are still there to make sure there is peace and order within the Earth Empire.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _nods and looks back out the window. She sees the metal domes of the City of Zaofu opening up and she feels surprised.)_

 

_(Fade to black and then lights up again.)_

 

INT. THE BEIFONG FAMILY ESTATE.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _walk down the hallways to the_ BEIFONG'S _living room._ KUVIRA _opens the doors without knocking and_ CHRISTINE _follows her inside._ SUYIN BEIFONG _and her family are standing with their arms crossed and are scowling.)_

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Scowling at KUVIRA.)_ What are you two doing here?

 

 **KUVIRA.** Have you had time to re-think my offer? Because I would hate for you to say no.

 

 _(_ SUYIN _opens her mouth to yell at_ KUVIRA, _but_ CHRISTINE _interupts her.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Concerned.)_ What offer?

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _looks at_ KUVIRA. _)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Curious.)_ What is going on here?

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Looking at_ CHRISTINE _and half scolding, half reminding_ CHRISTINE _.)_ We are uniting The Earth Empire, you know this Christine.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Smiling.)_ Right. I keep forgetting about that.

 

 **SUYIN.** _(_ SUYIN _looks at_ CHRISTINE _in shock.)_ Christine, you have no idea what's going on.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Raising her voice at_ SUYIN _.)_ Of course I do! You have no idea what we've been doing Su, we are making The Earth Empire a better place to live!

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Turning to_ KUVIRA _.)_ Maybe we should go and let them think about your offer a little more.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _nods, turning away from_ SUYIN _and walking out of the room with_ CHRISTINE _right_ _behind her.)_

 

_(Fade to black and then lights up again.)_

 

INT. ERUDITE HEADQUARTERS.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _walk into Erudite headquarters and up a hallway.)_

 

EXT. THE LAB.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _walk into the lab.)_

 

INT. THE LAB.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _and_ CHRISTINE _walk over to the wall and open a panel on the wall._ KUVIRA _takes the_ MEMORY SERUM _out of the panel and closes it. She puts them in a black box and sets it on a table._

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Turning to_ CHRISTINE. _)_ There we go. Alright let's go back to our camp and get some sleep, we have a very busy day planned tomorrow.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nodding.)_ Okay, let's go then.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _exit the lab.)_

 

EXT. CHRISTINE'S AND KUVIRA'S HOUSES.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Giving_ KUVIRA _a worried look.)_ Kuvira, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight, so be careful.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Taking a minute to think about her response.)_ Oh quit being so paranoid Christine, nothing is going to happen, I assure you that I'll be safe, but if you think that something is going to happen, then you have to be on alert tonight. But only if you so choose to. If not then good night Christine, have a good sleep.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Worried and thinking about her response, hesitates for a moment.)_ Okay, but just to make sure that you're okay, can I stay near your house tonight until I feel like your safe. Please?

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Laughing at_ CHRISTINE'S _overprotectiveness.)_ Well you're a funny little girl aren't you. Just go back to your house I'll be fine, plus I have Baatar with me—oh wait he's on break.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Still worried, finally gives in.)_ Okay, I'll go back to my house, but if you need anything just call me from yours.

 

INT. KUVIRA’S HOUSE.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _walks back into her house and hears muffled shouts. But before she can locate the sound she feels a sharp pain in her neck.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** Ow!

 

_(She raises her hand to her neck and feels a something there. Just as she starts to pull it out, her legs go weak and she falls to the ground. She catches herself, but her arms feel weak and she just lies on the floor. Her body becomes weak and her eyes close.)_

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Looking at her boys.)_ That should keep her unconscious for a while.

 

INT. CHRISTINE'S HOUSE.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _walks to her bedroom and hops into bed. She tries to sleep and starts to toss and turn._ CHRISTINE _sighs and gets out of bed and walks down to her living room._ CHRISTINE _feels very worried. She stares into her pitch-black living room._ CHRISTINE _sees lights in the corner of her eye and looks out the window._ CHRISTINE _get's up and walks to her front door and takes a deep breath. She opens the door and starts to walk toward_ KUVIRA'S _house.)_

 

EXT. KUVIRA’S HOUSE.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _knocks on the door but doesn't receive an answer. She becomes worried._ CHRISTINE _tries the door and finds it unlocks._ CHRISTINE _walks inside and hears muffled shouts coming from a closet.)_

 

 _(_ BAATAR JR. _is shouting while he has a cloth around his mouth and his hands tied behind his back.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _walks over to the closet and opens the door. She is shocked when she sees_ BAATAR JR. _,_ CHRISTINE _takes the cloth from_ BAATAR'S _mouth.)_

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Yells in a panicked voice.)_ They have her!

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _sees flashing lights outside the house._ SUYIN _and the twins_ WING _and_ WEI _are running away from the house with_ KUVIRA _slung across the twins shoulders.)_

 

EXT. NEAR THE TRAIN STATION.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Running as fast as she can with her heart racing.)_ Let her go!

 

 _(_ SUYIN _stops and turns around.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Gasps.)_ Su?

 

 _(_ WING _and_ WEI _start to run again and_ CHRISTINE _metalbends out her metal cable and it wraps around_ WING _and_ WEI _._ WING _and_ WEI _grunt as it wraps around them tightly. They drop_ KUVIRA _to the ground and_ KUVIRA _lies there motionless.)_

 

 _(_ SUYIN _angrily bends her metal cable at_ CHRISTINE _and_ CHRISTINE _deflects her attack.)_

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _still hasn't moved.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Desperate and scared.)_ Su, why are you doing this?

 

 _(_ SUYIN _glares at_ CHRISTINE _and turns back to_ KUVIRA. SUYIN _bends out her metal sword.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Still desperate. Pick up her radio and sends a message to the other soldiers at the camp.)_ We're under attack! Kuvira has been captured just north of the camp, send reinforcements quick. Until then I'll hold them off.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(In a serious voice, turning back to_ SUYIN _.)_ You're making a mistake, if you lay a hand on Kuvira, I'll wipe out your entire city, _(_ CHRISTINE'S _gaze darkens.)_ Then your entire family.

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Turning away from_ KUVIRA _, gives_ CHRISTINE _a fearful look.)_ What! No! You wouldn't!

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Sadistically.)_ Of course I would, you need to remember who you're talking to. Now you can either attack Kuvira and risk losing your life, your family's life, and your city or you can let Kuvira go and surrender the city. Now what are you going to do?

 

 _(_ SUYIN _starts to bend her sword back into her armor, but_ CHRISTINE _stops her.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** Give me your sword and metal cable, in fact, give me all your armor, including your son’s armor.

 

 _(_ SUYIN _trembling, hands their armor to_ CHRISTINE _.)_

 

 _(Some of_ CHRISTINE'S _soldiers have shown up.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Demanding.)_ Take Su and the rest of her family and put them in the prison. Make sure it's either a wooden box or a platinum cell. Though I think the platinum cells will do. Don’t forget platinum handcuffs and don’t take them off until they're in their cells and one last thing put Su and the rest of her family in separate cells far away from each other. Go now!

 

 _(The soldiers nod and put platinum handcuffs on_ SUYIN _,_ WING _and_ WEI. _They take them away._ CHRISTINE’S _heart is racing as she walk over to_ KUVIRA _and swings her over her shoulder and runs back to their house.)_

 

INT. KUVIRA’S HOUSE.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _walks in_ KUVIRA _and_ BAATAR JR.’S _house and walks over to the closet and opens the door._ CHRISTINE _cuts the rope off of_ BAATAR’S _hands and then walks to_ KUVIRA’S _bedroom._ CHRISTINE _lay’s_ KUVIRA _down on her bed._ BAATAR JR. _enters the room feeling concerned.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Turning to_ BAATAR JR. _and feeling guilty.)_ I’m sorry I left you in the closet, I should’ve let you out before I ran off. I’m so sorry.

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Feeling jealous and feeling that he needs to get rid of_ CHRISTINE _nods.)_ No. Its alright, you had to stop Su and her family from killing Kuvira, its okay, I understand.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nodding.)_ Thank you for understanding. How about you get some sleep, I’ll look after Kuvira for you. Plus, now I can’t sleep because of what happened.

 

 _(_ BAATAR _nods and and exits the room to go put his plan of talking to_ CIPHER _and killing_ CHRISTINE _into motion.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _looking at_ KUVIRA _starts to fall in love with her and lays down next to_ KUVIRA _with a warm feeling spreading across her chest._ CHRISTINE _looks at_ KUVIRA _one more time before falling asleep.)_

 

INT. KUVIRA’S LIVING ROOM.

 

 _(Lights up on_ BAATAR JR. _sitting on the couch.)_

 

 _(_ BAATAR _hears a knock at the door and gets up from the couch and opens the door._ CIPHER _stands there._ BAATAR _let’s her in and they walk to the living room.)_

 

 **CIPHER.** You called me?

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(With the feeling of anger and jealousy rising in his chest, speaks calmly.)_ Yes. I’m having this problem and I was thinking that you could help with it.

 

 **CIPHER.** _(Laughing.)_ You think that _I’m_ going to help _you._ Why would you think that?

 

 **BAATAR JR.** Because I can give you something that you want.

 

 **CIPHER.** _(Raising her eyebrows.)_ Oh, and what’s that?

 

 _(_ BAATAR JR. _just smiles and the lights fade to black for a minute.)_

 

INT. KUVIRA’S BEDROOM.

 

 **TECH.** _(Lights up on_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA. CHRISTINE _opens her eyes and yawns, she sees_ KUVIRA _and she yelps in shock and confusion. She lurches to the side and nearly falls off the bed. She catches herself and then lays back down and tries to go back to sleep.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Her voice hoarse and slurred.)_ Uhh, what happened? I feel so weak.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _rolls over and looks at_ KUVIRA _.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Rolling off the bed and walking around to_ KUVIRA’S _side.)_ Morning.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _tries to sit up but is in too much pain. She groans and_ CHRISTINE _lays her back down on the bed.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Gently.)_ Its okay, you’re safe. I had to get you out of there.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Confused.)_ Christine wh— what are you doing here? And you had to get me out of where?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Breathes in deeply and hesitates for a moment.)_ You were almost assassinated by Su and her family, but I stopped them and saved your life.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Feeling concerned, shocked, and confused.)_ Wait, Su tried to kill me? Why?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Shakes her head.)_ I don’t know.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Feeling scared, but doesn’t let it show.)_ Where are they? What did you do to them?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Calmly.)_ I put them in all in separate cells far away from each other in the prison. Oh, and by the way, after the attack, Su surrendered Zaofu.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Closing her eyes for a moment.)_ That’s good. That’s very good. Great job Christine.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Smiles and turns toward the door, believing that she needs to  give_ KUVIRA _space.)_ Well, I should go, you need to rest.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _desperate for some company, grabs_ CHRISTINE’S _arm._ CHRISTINE _turns around.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Almost pleading.)_ Can you stay with me? Just for a little longer?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Smiles and in a caring and calm voice.)_ Always. I’ll never leave you. I promise.

 

_(Lights fade to black for a moment and then light up again.)_

 

INT. THE PRISON

 

(CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _walk down a very long corridor.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Puzzled.)_ Christine, where are you keeping the Beifongs?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Still walking, answers matter-of-factly.)_ They’re all in separate cells.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Curious.)_ Platinum cells?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Shrugs and states matter-of-factly.)_ It was that or a wooden box, but we only have one wooden box and I wanted to keep them separate from each other. Plus, we have a dozen platinum cells and metalbenders can’t bend platinum.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _and_ CHRISTINE _walk past_ WING _and_ WEI’S _cells and_ KUVIRA _becomes concerned._ GUARD 1 _and_ GUARD 2 _are guarding the cells._ CHRISTINE _arrives at_ SUYIN’S _cell and_ GUARD 3 _salutes to_ CHRISTINE _and walks away._ CHRISTINE _opens the little slot on the cell door.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Mockingly.)_ Su, I hope you had enough sleep because you have a visitor.

 

 _(_ SUYIN _glares at_ CHRISTINE _and then at_ KUVIRA. _)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Looking at_ CHRISTINE _.)_ Alright, close it up.

 

EXT. ZAOFU’S TOWN SQUARE.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _,_ _and_ SOLDIER 2 _stand behind_ KUVIRA _.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Speaking into a microphone, her voice loud and clear.)_ Citizens of Zaofu, late last night your leader Suyin Beifong attempted to attack me while I slept and I now have her and her assault team in custody. Rest assured, I will not take it out on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, as long as your remaining representatives meet me tonight for the unconditional surrender of your city. That is all.

 

EXT. THE GATES OF ZAOFU.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _,_ KUVIRA _,_ SOLDIER 1 _,_ _and_ SOLDIER 2 _stand on the battlefield and wait for the representatives. A few minutes later._ AVATAR KORRA, _as well as, the Airbender_ OPAL _show up.)_

 

 **OPAL.** _(Furious.)_ Release my family now!

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Straightforward.)_ I’ve already laid out my terms.

 

 **OPAL.** _(Certain that her boyfriend,_ BOLIN, _would never betray her.)_ Where’s Bolin? I know that he would never go along with this.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Trying to convince_ OPAL _that_ BOLIN _doesn’t her anymore.)_ Bolin is with my fiancé making sure there is order in Chicago, you two have been apart for sometime, and I can assure you he’s on board with my plans. Now hand over Zaofu.

 

 **OPAL.** _(To_ KORRA _.)_ Just go into The Avatar State and get this over with.

 

 **KORRA.** _(To_ OPAL _.)_ No, I’m only going to use that as a last resort.

 

 **KORRA.** _(To_ KUVIRA _.)_ I can’t just let you take the city.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Losing her patience with_ KORRA _and raising her voice.)_ Avatar Korra you are interfering with Earth Empire business, the only way you can keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now, what are you going to do?

 

 **KORRA.** ( _In an antagonizing voice.)_ I guess you’re not giving me a choice.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(To_ KORRA _.)_ Fine.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Turning to_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _,_ _and_ SOLDIER 2 _.)_ I want you to know that I would never ask you to do something that I’m not willing to do myself, so rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Turning back to_ KORRA _.)_ Korra if you win, you can do whatever it is you want with Zoafu. But after I beat you, I want you out of business for good. I’m the one who stability to the Earth Empire, not you. You’re not relevant here anymore.

 

 **KORRA.** _(Determined to win.)_ You want to fight the Avatar, then let’s finish this. Right here. Right now.

 

_(Lights fade for a minute and then light back up.)_

 

 **OPAL.** _(Concerned for_ KORRA’S _safety.)_ Be careful.

 

 _(_ OPAL _walks to the other end of the field and_ KORRA _steps forward.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Turning to_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1, _and_ SOLDIER 2 _sounding confident.)_ Why don’t you sit this one out? I can handle Korra on my own.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _, and_ SOLDIER 2 _respect_ KUVIRA’S _decision and follows through with what they were told to do._ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _,_ _and_ SOLDIER 2 _salute and walk to the other end of the field.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Turning back to_ KORRA, _smirks at her and starts to taunt her, hoping that it will throw her off.)_ Use whatever you want, all the elements, The Avatar State, anything you need. I know you’re a little rusty.

 

 **KORRA.** _(Annoyed.)_ Enough talk.

 

 _(_ KORRA _sends out several blasts of fire and_ KUVIRA _evades the attacks quite easily._ KUVIRA _wraps a metal strip on_ KORRA’S _wrist and ankle and metalbends them so_ KORRA _will flip over and land on her side._ KORRA _grunts.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Taunting.)_ Looks like the Avatar is a little off her game.

 

 _(_ KORRA _pushes herself off the ground and fires rocks and air at_ KUVIRA. KUVIRA _evades the attacks and fires a rock at_ KORRA’S _stomach._ KORRA _slams into the ground again._ KORRA _grunts.)_

 

 **SOLDIER 1 and SOLDIER 2.** Finish her! Finish her off!

 

 **OPAL.** _(To_ KORRA _.)_ Don’t let her get you frustrated, she wants you to make a mistake.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _and_ KORRA _continue their attacks and_ KUVIRA _knocks_ KORRA _to the ground again._ KORRA _grunts.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(In a taunting voice.)_ Come on Avatar get up, show me what you got.

 

(KORRA _gets up off the ground and_ KUVIRA _launches another rock at_ KORRA. KORRA _gets hit and slams into the ground with a grunt._ KORRA _gets back up and_ KUVIRA _bends some metal strips at her._ KORRA _blocks them with her Airbending and_ KUVIRA _launches another rock at_ KORRA’S _stomach.)_

 

 **OPAL.** _(Running toward_ KORRA _.)_ I have to help her.

 

 **KORRA.** _(Getting to her feet and looking at_ OPAL _.)_ No! Stay back! I can handle this!

 

 _(_ KORRA _runs at_ KUVIRA _again and gets knocked to the ground._ KUVIRA _smirks and runs at_ KORRA. KORRA _looks at_ KUVIRA _and enters The Avatar State._ KORRA _lets out two blasts of air and they hit_ KUVIRA _._ KUVIRA _flies back and lands on her hands and knees._ KORRA _runs forward again and strikes_ KUVIRA _with more air._ KUVIRA _flies back and hits the ground again and lies there unmoving._ KORRA _hovered over_ KUVIRA _with a giant boulder and_ KUVIRA _starts to panic. She’s afraid that she’ll die at any moment._ KORRA _looks at KUVIRA and she realizes that she’s about to kill her._ KORRA _lets out a yelp in fear and exits The Avatar State. The giant boulder crashes down beside_ KORRA _as she lands on the ground.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Slowly gets up off the ground and baits_ KORRA _to run at her.)_ I knew you were weak.

 

 _(_ KORRA _runs at_ KUVIRA _and_ KUVIRA _lifts_ KORRA _up with her metal strips and then slams her into the ground._ KUVIRA _then encases her in a rock prison._ KUVIRA _walks up to_ KORRA _with metal strips sharpened to a point._ OPAL _blasts_ KUVIRA _with air and she flys back and_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _,_ _and_ SOLDIER 2 _catch her before she hits the ground. They lift her up and let her go.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(To_ OPAL _angrily.)_ You broke our agreement!

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Turning back to_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _,_ _and_ SOLDIER 2 _.)_ Attack!

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _,_ _and_ SOLDIER 2 _run towards_ OPAL _and they are held back by a tornado._ OPAL _runs over to_ KORRA _and starts to drag her away from_ KUVIRA _and the others. The tornado disappears and_ OPAL _and_ KORRA _are gone as well.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _,_ SOLDIER 1 _, and_ SOLDIER 2 _walk up behind_ KUVIRA _.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE, KUVIRA, SOLDIER 1, and SOLDIER 2.** _(All yell.)_ Zaofu is ours!

 

_(Lights fade to black for a moment before lights up again.)_

 

INT. THE PRISON.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _walk up to_ SUYIN’S _cell._ SOLDER 1 _and_ SOLDER 2 _stand off to the side.)_

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Scowls at_ CHRISTINE _.)_ I can’t believe you work for her Christine, I thought you cared for the Beifong family and now I can see that you don’t.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Mockingly.)_ Well, you see, Su. I do care, but you and your boys were the ones who tried to assassinate Kuvira, which is what caused her to attack Zaofu. So don’t blame it on us, it is your fault after all. If you had all just surrendered none of this would’ve happened.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _walk away from the cell and_ CHRISTINE _walks up to_ SOLDIER 1 _.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight so keep an eye on all the cells, okay?

 

 _(_ SOLDIER 1 _nods and gets_ SOLDIER 2 _and_ SOLDIER 3 _to watch the cells together.)_  

 

INT. KUVIRA’S LIVING ROOM.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and_ KUVIRA _sit down on the couch and collapse onto one another.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Jumps as an idea pops into her head.)_ Woah!

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Feeling worried.)_ What? What is it?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Feeling worried/nervous, speaks confidently.)_ Remember the red colored serums that we left in the black box in Erudite headquarters.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Confused.)_ Yes. The memory serum. What about it?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Speaks confidently, although she feels nervous.)_ Well, I was thinking that if we used it on the people in Chicago and the people in Zaofu, then they won’t remember a time that you weren’t in charge, just a thought, I’ll let you think about it. In the meantime, I’m going to find Baatar Jr. and tell him what we are thinking of doing. Okay?

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Feeling more confident about the plan.)_ Okay.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _get’s up and jogs out of the room in a hurry to find_ BAATAR JR _.)_

 

EXT. KUVIRA’S CAMP.

 

 _(_ _Lights up on_ KUVIRA’S _camp.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _walks around the camp, looking for_ BAATAR JR. _But she can’t find him anywhere._ _She continues to walk around and she walks up to_ GUARD 1 _.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(To_ GUARD 1 _, Concerned.)_ Have you seen Baatar Jr.? I can’t find him anywhere.

 

 **GUARD 1.** _(Thinking for a moment, speaks confidently.)_ I think he went to Erudite headquarters to get something.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Feeling worried.)_ Oh, well thank you.

 

 **GUARD 1.** _(Unfazed by_ CHRISTINE _being worried.)_ No problem.

 

 _(Lights fade for a moment and then light up on the hallway in_ KUVIRA’S _house.)_

 

INT. KUVIRA’S HOUSE.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _runs in a panic through_ KUVIRA’S _house and bursts through the living room door._ KUVIRA _is lying on the couch with her eyes closed.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Yelling.)_ Kuvira!

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _is startled by_ CHRISTINE _and jumps off the couch in a panic._ _When she sees_ CHRISTINE _she sighs and sits back down on the couch.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** What is it?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Very adamant.)_ We have to leave right now.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Confused.)_ Why?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Sounding desperate.)_ I think Baatar is going to use the memory serum on Chicago and Zaofu. I think he overheard our conversation last night and took it seriously. So we need to leave right now.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Skeptical.)_ No, he wouldn’t. _(Feeling unsure.)_ Would he?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Tugs on_ KUVIRA’S _arm.)_ Come on.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Stays put and insists.)_ I’m not going anywhere.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Groaning.)_ Fine.

 

_(Lights fade to black for a moment.)_

 

EXT. ERUDITE HEADQUARTERS LAB.

 

 _(Lights up on_ CHRISTINE _walking through Erudite headuarters and to the lab door.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _stands outside the lab and watches_ BAATAR JR. _take the_ MEMORY SERUM _out of the wall panel._ CHRISTINE _is scared that if she goes inside that_ BAATAR _will lock her in the room.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nervously.)_ What are you doing?

 

 _(_ BAATAR JR. _jumps and nearly drops the vials of_ MEMORY SERUM _he’s holding._ BAATAR JR. _looks at_ CHRISTINE _.)_

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Nervously.)_ Oh Christine, you nearly gave me a heart attack.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nervously.)_ What are you doing?

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Stuttering.)_ Nothing. I’m… not doing anything.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** Uh huh. Then why do you have _all_ the memory serum out?

 

 _(_ BAATAR JR. _doesn’t say anything and_ CHRISTINE _looks down at his pocket. She realizes that_ BAATAR JR. _has_ DEATH SERUM _in his pocket and becomes more worried, but she doesn’t let it show._ BAATAR JR. _follows her gaze and smirks.)_

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Smugly.)_ Ah, so now you know what I’m up to.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nervously.)_ What are you doing with both the memory and death serum?

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(In a low tone.)_ Well, I’m… you’ll find out soon enough.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _despite being terrified, runs into the lab and grabs one vial of_ MEMORY SERUM _and one vial of_ DEATH SERUM. CHRISTINE _runs out of the room and metalbends the door closed so he can’t follow her._ CHRISTINE _turns and runs down the hallway toward the prison.)_

 

_(Fade to black for a moment.)_

 

INT. THE PRISON.

 

_(Lights up on the prison.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _runs urgently to the_ BEIFONG’S _cells. She arrives at_ SUYIN’S _cell and unlocks it.)_

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Glaring and angry.)_ What are you doing here? Get out!

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Urgently.)_ Su, I need you to listen to me, I’m going to get you and your family out of here. But we need to be careful.

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Scoffs.)_ Since when does that matter to you?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(In a worried tone.)_ Su you, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice.

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Adamant.)_ No! I’m not coming with you!

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Frustrated, yells.)_ First Kuvira and now you! Come on let’s go. If we don’t leave now either we’ll be dead or we won’t remember anything!

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Confused.)_ Wait, what do you mean?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** Your son, Baatar Jr., wants to release the memory and death serum on the city. So, unless you want to be here when that happens then I suggest you come with me.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _closes and locks_ SUYIN’S _cell and turns to walk away.)_

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Frantic.)_ No, wait Christine! I want to come with you. Don’t leave me and my family here!

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Turning back to_ SUYIN _, relieved and smiling.)_ Now that’s what I like to hear.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _unlocks_ SUYIN’S _cell and gives her a hug. They walk to_ WING _and_ WEI’S _cells and unlock them as well._ CHRISTINE _gives them back their armor. They all start to walk away from the prison.)_

 

_(Lights fade for a moment and light up again.)_

 

INT. KUVIRA’S HOUSE.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _,_ SUYIN _,_ WING _,_ _and_ WEI _all walk toward_ KUVIRA’S _living room.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Sighs.)_ I’m sorry for all the pain me and Kuvira have caused you and your family.

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Hesitates for a minute.)_ It’s okay.

 

 **WING and WEI.** We know you and Kuvira didn’t mean it.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _,_ SUYIN _,_ WING _,_ _and_ WEI _reach the living room door and_ CHRISTINE _opens it.)_

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _jumps up off the couch and glares at_ CHRISTINE _.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Looking at_ SUYIN _and her boy. In a suspicious voice.)_ You’d better have an explanation for this.    

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Worried.)_ Of course, I do.

 

 _(She pulls the_ MEMORY _and_ DEATH SERUM _from her pocket and hands them to_ KUVIRA _.)_

 **CHRISTINE.** I told you Baatar was up to something, but you didn’t listen.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Concerned and afraid, holds up the_ DEATH SERUM _and looks at_ CHRISTINE _.)_ What is this?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** Well, the red one is the memory ser—

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Cutting_ CHRISTINE _off and demands.)_ I know the red one is the memory serum, but what about this one? _(_ KUVIRA _holds up the_ DEATH SERUM _.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Nervously.)_ That is the death serum.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Terrified and raising an eyebrow.)_ Why do you have death serum with you?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Sad and terrified, but she doesn’t let it show.)_ As I’ve been trying to tell you, Baatar wants to use it on Chicago and— _(_ CHRISTINE _sighs and turns back to_ SUYIN _and her boys. Her heart breaks.)_ And Zaofu.

 

 **SUYIN, WING, and WEI.** _(In shock.)_ What!?

 

 **KUVIRA, SUYIN, WING, and WEI.** Why?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Feeling scared and uncertain.)_ I don’t know. All I know is that we need to get everyone out of Chicago and we need to do it before Baatar releases it.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Worried.)_ When do you think he’ll release it?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Worried.)_ I don’t know.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Determined.)_ Alright, let’s go.

 

EXT. THE OUTSKIRTS OF CHICAGO.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _and her team have almost finished evacuating_ _Chicago and they walk toward the train station.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _realizes that they haven’t fully evacuated Chicago and haven’t even evacuated Zaofu and the train left without them and isn’t coming back.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Yelling in a panic.)_ Oh crap!

 

 _(_ SUYIN _,_ WING _,_ WEI _,_ _and_ KUVIRA _all_ _turn_ _to_ CHRISTINE _.)_

 

 **KUVIRA, SUYIN, WING, and WEI.** _(Concerned.)_  What! What is it?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(In a panic.)_ I forgot that we need to get everyone out of Zaofu and we’ve only evacuated half of Chicago.

 

 **WING and WEI.** _(Worried.)_ What are we supposed to do? The train isn’t here, so we’re stuck here.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Sighs.)_ Great. Now, what are we going to do?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(As an idea pops into her head.)_ Wait, we don’t have to evacuate Zaofu, all we need to do is stop Baatar Jr. from releasing the serums, so while I go try to stop him, you four continue evacuating Chicago.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _turns back to Chicago and begins to walk, but_ KUVIRA _wraps her hands around_ CHRISTINE’S _arm._ CHRISTINE _turns to look at_ KUVIRA _.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Terrified and with tears in her eyes.)_ No! Christine! I won’t let you!

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Trying to tug away from_ KUVIRA _.)_ I’ll be fine.

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Determined not to lose_ CHRISTINE _.)_ No! I won’t let you go, never!

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Urgently.)_ We’re running out of time! I can do this just trust me.

 

 **KUVIRA.** Okay, but you have to promise me that you’ll be alright and you’ll make it out in time.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _looks at_ SUYIN _and her family, avoiding responding to_ KUVIRA _because she’s unsure if she can keep the promise.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** Go now and start evacuating the rest of the city.

 

 _(_ SUYIN _and her family nod and run back into the city._ CHRISTINE _turns back to_ KUVIRA _.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** Promise me you will make it out in time.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Afraid to make the promise, takes a deep breath.)_ Yes, I will make it out in time.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _won’t let_ CHRISTINE _go until she makes the promise.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Gives in and her heart breaks.)_ I promise.

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _pulls_ CHRISTINE _in for a hug and then lets her go.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Confident that she will see_ CHRISTINE _again.)_ Go save the city!

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _nods and_ KUVIRA _runs into the city to go help_ SUYIN _and her family.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _takes a deep breath and with shaking legs, she starts to walk toward Erudite headquarters.)_

 

EXT. NEAR ERUDITE HEADQUARTERS.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE’S _heart races as she tries to decide if she’s going to use the_ MEMORY SERUM _on_ BAATAR JR. _so he forgets who he is, or if she’s going to use the_ DEATH SERUM _on_ BAATAR JR. _to end his life._ CHRISTINE _shudders and continues walking forward. She reaches Erudite headquarters and stands outside for a minute. She takes a deep breath and pushes the doors open and she walks inside.)_

 

INT. ERUDITE HEADQUARTERS.

 

 _(Once_ CHRISTINE _is inside she realizes that none of_ BAATAR’S _guards are in the building. She pushes the thought from her mind and walks toward the lab.)_

 

EXT. THE LAB.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _walks into the lab and looks around, but its empty. The door behind her closes and locks._ CHRISTINE _tries to open the door, but it won’t budge._ CHRISTINE’S _heart races in her chest.)_

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(In an evil, dark voice. Off stage.)_ Well, well, well. Glad you could make it. Though I’m surprised that you came alone, not very smart of you now is it?

 

 _(_ BAATAR JR. _walks out of the corner grinning evilly.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Growls.)_ Baatar.

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Casually.)_ Hello, Christine. What brings you here?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Confidently.)_ I’m here to stop you from releasing the memory and death serum on Chicago.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _drops into her metalbending stance.)_

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Taunting_ CHRISTINE _, while smirking.)_ Oh, are you now? You came here with nobody to help you and you have no weapons. So I don’t know what you’re going to do.”

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Laughing, while sounding cocky.)_ Just in case you have forgotten, which I think you have, but I can do this.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _shoots out her metal strips and_ BAATAR JR. _runs toward the serum machine. The strips block his path._ CHRISTINE _shoots out another one and it strike_ BAATAR JR. _in the chest._ BAATAR JR. _screams._ CHRISTINE _becomes too tired to continue and_ BAATAR JR. _uses that advantage to run over and press a button on the machine._ THE DEATH SERUM _and_ THE MEMORY SERUM _fills the air._ CHRISTINE _holds her breath and tries not to breathe it in.)_

 

_(The half the stage lights turn red and the other half turn purple. There is a hissing sound effect as well, to stimulate the serum being released.)_

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Smirking and laughing evilly.)_ Now, you can stay here and try to stop me and die trying or you can go save your friends and _maybe_ get out alive. What will it be?

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _panics as she breathes in the_ DEATH SERUM _more than the_ MEMORY SERUM. _She starts coughing and she weakly nods toward the door.)_

 

 **BAATAR JR.** _(Smirking and walking over to open the door.)_ Good choice.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _gasps loudly as she falls through the door. She crawls into the hallway. When she can breathe properly she gets up and runs through the building. She runs out of the building and with determination she starts to run through the city.)_

 

_(Lights fade to black for a moment.)_

 

_(Lights up and they are still purple and red.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _is running through Chicago in a panic.)_

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Scared and yelling.)_ Su, Kuvira, where are you? (She coughs.) Su, Kuvira, where are you?

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Off stage.)_ Over here!

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _follows the source of the voice and sees_ SUYIN _and_ KUVIRA _, with_ WING _and_ WEI. CHRISTINE _runs up to_ SUYIN _and gives her a hug._ CHRISTINE _tries to breathe in and it comes out as a cough.)_

 

 **SUYIN.** _(Terrified.)_ Are you okay?

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _nods, but she’s quietly gasping for air.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Worried.)_ Are you sure?

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Gasps and speaks weakly.)_ Yes.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _gasps again and her legs give out. She collapses and_ KUVIRA _catches her.)_

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE’S _heart is racing as she realizes that she is dying.)_

 

 _(_ KUVIRA _holds_ CHRISTINE _in her arms._ CHRISTINE _let’s out a pained breath as her lungs start to shut down from lack of oxygen.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Softly, with tears in her eyes.)_ Its okay, you’re alright, you’ll be fine.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Looking up at_ KUVIRA _as her memory starts to fade.)_ K-Kuvira?

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Voice breaking.)_ I’m here, I’ll always be, I’ll never leave you.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Her voice raspy and she whispers.)_ I’m sorry… _(_ CHRISTINE _leans her head against_ KUVIRA’S _chest.)_ I left you… and I promised… _(She pauses for a shallow breath.)_ that was the one thing… _(Another shallow breath.)_ I wouldn’t do…

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Crying and barely getting the words out.)_ At least we tried to save Chicago and Zaofu.

 

 **CHRISTINE.** _(Her voice barely above a whisper.)_ Yeah… _(Christine gasps.)_ Don’t break your promise…

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _pulls_ KUVIRA _in for one last kiss. They hold the kiss for a long time._ CHRISTINE _pulls away.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Letting a tear drop and her voice breaks again.)_ I won’t.

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _smiles softly and let’s out one final breath. Her eyes close.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Whispers.)_ Christine?

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE _doesn’t move.)_

 

 **KUVIRA.** _(Crying.)_ No… Christine… you promised you wouldn’t leave me! Christine please…  wake up…

 

 _(_ CHRISTINE’S _body goes limp in_ KUVIRA’S _arms and_ KUVIRA _holds_ CHRISTINE _close._ KUVIRA _cries.)_

 

_(The sound of the serum being released will fade slowly along with the red and purple lighting.)_

 

_(Blackout.)_

 

**_End of Play._ **

 


End file.
